Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring substrate that is formed by laminating multiple conductive layers and multiple insulating layers, and relates to a method for manufacturing the wiring substrate.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-059992 describes a wiring substrate in which a semiconductor element is embedded. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.